Sometime Around Midnight songfic
by hopelesslyhopeful24
Summary: This is a Christofer Drew/Kristin Krewson fanfic. I wrote it quickly today. Just a heads up, it's rating is based on the drugs, swearing, and the bit of sexual content it has in it. Next chapter should be up soon. Critique, please? c:


"Chris, it's about time to go." I looked up at Hayden and a smirk was rested on his tired face. After a week of torture, it was this that I needed.

"Taylor!" He shouted.

I checked the clock as we ran out the door, noticing it was almost 11:20. I smiled at Hayden, noticing he already was prepared with a bag of weed and a bottle of booze. Tonight we were going to party like old old times before Kristin.

Walking down the hallway of our hotel, I heard footsteps. Ignoring them, I kept walking, smiling just as wide. But the footsteps got heavier, and soon they weren't just footsteps anymore. It was her. Her voice, her smell.

I turned, flinching slightly when I noticed it was only Taylor. "You good, Chris?" He asked. I replied with only a slight nod and a fake smile.

_God... _I thought to myself. _What the fuck have I done with my life?_

Brushing it off, I walked down the gloomy staircase, a feeling of ease filling my limp body. Reaching the lobby, I opened the door and let the guys enter. I followed quickly, hopping into the cab Hayden had already reserved for us. I took a seat next to Taylor and checked my phone. No new texts. No missed calls. No sign of any disruption.

"Hey, Caleb." I said to the driver, our close friend who owned a taxi business in Springfield.

"Hey, Chris!" He smiled, driving a bit faster. "Busy night, tonight, eh?"

Hayden nodded, waiting anxiously for the cab to stop at our destination.

We soon arrived at the bar, the place we all had our first drinks. Ever. "Ready, boys?" Hayden yelled, stepping out of the stuffy car.

"Yeah!", I shouted, trying to get myself in the party mood. But you know how that goes, failing to work at every attempt. Who can party when they aren't in the mood? Oh, that's right. I'm never in the mood.

Taylor held the door open for us, and Hayden zoomed in, but I surely took my time. I ruined everything for all of us, there wasn't any excitement I was looking forward to.

"Ready for free drink night?" Hayden asked. He already had four glasses of that booze, and to be honest, he smelled like pure shit. But Hayden wasn't here for flattering, he was here for himself. I wish I was too.

"Look, Chris, why don't you go get yourself a few drinks? You seem like you really need it." Taylor counseled, patting my back and heading off to go flirt with girls he didn't even know.

I took his advice, ordering myself a mixed drink. I headed over to the stage, sipping my glass occasionally. The band playing tonight was horrible. Utterly disgusting. Picking myself up, I walked back to the bar, ordering myself a rum and coke. Looking back at the stage, I heard them start playing the song "Hurt", and smiled. If I came to a bar to listen to melancholy shit like this, I might as well have a drink at Kristen's house. Her whole appearance is depressing.

Walking over to Hayden, I handed him the pass to our cab and smiled. "Just in case you throw up and wanna come home, buddy."

Patting his back, I noticed how happy Hayden was. And I realized I wanted to be happy like that. Sure, I was hurt, but who the fuck cares? This night was meant to be some kind of a break.

I turned around, staring at boobs on a blonde chick in back of me. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, what'cha drinkin', cutie?" She asked, giggling quietly.

I then looked up to see her. Her pretty white dress, laced up with cute curls. "Why don't you find out yourself?" I asked, handing her the drink and walking off.

Kristin was standing right in plain view, dancing happily and in her own world. Her own perfect world, where I don't even exist. Where she doesn't notice me staring, doesn't notice I'm hurt at the fact she isn't broken like I am. She'd never feel hurt. It isn't her. She should've seen me, she should've noticed I was here, she had to have.

Kristin turned happily, holding her drink closely. She loved gin and tonic, it was always her favorite. Laughing quite loudly, she took a sip, looking down at the floor happily.

Her head tilted back up, her mouth curling into a smile. "Hey, Chris! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

I nodded, gasping as she took my hand, dancing with me. Simply dancing, one of Kristin's many talents. She was content in the song, swirling at every other beat. Gasping quietly, I closed my eyes, thinking of when she was mine.

Her perfect body lying in my flaw infested arms, her content expression, the fact she wasn't ashamed to be nude. Everything about her was amazing, like nothing else you could ever encounter. She was mine and she wasn't ashamed to show it. In fact, she showed it to many.

"Christofer is mine." Kristin would whisper to other girls, laughing at their hurt expressions. She didn't know how it felt to be rejected, but hell, she didn't care. She cared for me, she was in love with me.

Soon, I became more sudden and aware. Kristin and I were dancing, and I wasn't even doing well. I felt her smile against my neck, holding me close.

She used to dance like this with me all the time. She used to revolve the world around each step, kissing me every so often. She used to daydream about a wedding and children, and when I rejected those thoughts, considering how drunk she was, she hit me, giggling and falling into my lap. And I liked it.

And now I feel the rhythm in her steps, the pressure as she holds my hand. Although it's hard to see, she guides me through with every turn. Just like she did on our first date, wearing that pink cardigan and black dress.

"Chris, move like this." She'd giggle, giving every instruction patiently and with a somewhat of a willingness.

I nodded slowly, breathing in her sweet aroma. Everything was absolutely perfect, and even if it wasn't, both of us couldn't tell. The fact that we were both so content mind boggles me, even today, but as long as it happened, I won't bother with it.

And now reality hops in, and she's yelling my name impatiently, almost the complete opposite of what she was like when we were together. She sounded rough and stern, and now I'm surprised she even looked at me tonight.

"Christofer! Would you move already? You haven't made a single fucking step in the last minute!" Kristin yelled impatiently, clenching her fists weakly.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. She was mad, now, and it was nothing but my own fault.

"It's fine." She sighed, turning away. "I was planning on having a party tonight, but you obviously have no time to come, seeing how drunk you are."

Coughing loudly, I laughed. "You've got to me kidding, Kristin! Get back here!" I screamed, resembling a child trying to get his way.

I gave up, gasping as her arm wrapped around another man's, her lips pressed to another man's. She walked towards the exit of the cramped venue, looking me straight in the eye before opening the door and walking away. It should have happened when I was less drunk. It should have happened when I was in a better mood, at a place nothing like this bar.

"Chris?" Taylor asked, grabbing my arm. "What is it, bud? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

I shook my head, not even trying to cover up the fact I was broken. Shattered to pieces. "A few more drinks and I'll be okay." Taylor shook his head, handing me two glasses of gin and tonic. Laughing silently, I walked away from my dear friend, turning only to ask Taylor if Hayden used the pass for the taxi. Watching him nod, I swore violently, running out of the bar.

"Fuck, man!" I screamed, throwing a glass on the floor with all the frustration built inside of me. "God damn it!"

I swallowed the rest of the other glass, realizing it wasn't hardly strong enough. But it helped.

I kicked a nearby trash can, laughing hysterically. Soon, sobs filled the laughter, and I rested myself against a lightpole, my head throbbing like crazy.

"I've got to find that fucking party. Shit, Kristin." I blurted, walking away slowly. _I just have to see her._

I doubled over, vomiting obnoxiously into a patch of flowers and grass.

I laughed, wiping my mouth carelessly. I waved my hand for a taxi, and as soon as the car pulled up, I stepped in extremely happily. "1208 N. Auburn street, please." I smiled.

The driver laughed, beginning to drive. "Big party going on, then?"

"My friend Kristin's, yes." I nodded, trying not to let him know I was as drunk as this cab was dirty.

The driver pulled over, turning around. I gasped at the face of this man, realizing it was a dear friend of mine's face. Caleb's face. "You can't do this, Chris. You can't see her. You know that she'll break you in two."


End file.
